The Twilight
by TheManFromMars
Summary: "It's beautiful isn't? The twilight" Jane and Darcy admire the late afternoon sky during their break. Set after "Thor" and before "The Avengers"


The Twilight

By TheManFromMars

"Okay, that's it! We're having a break!"

Dr. Jane Foster could barely hear Darcy, her assistant, over the blinking computer screens in front of her tired eyes "Uh?" she mumbles.

"C'mon, Jane! Give it a rest!" Darcy says pulling her boss' arm.

"Darcy! Stop it!" Jane protests "I need to work!"

"You won't be able to work once you tire yourself into a coma!" says Darcy "C'mon, Jane! A few minutes off won't kill you, plus the cosmos will still be here when you come back."

Reluctantly, Jane complies. Darcy is right: she's been working too hard, ever since… well, _that_, but it's not with the cosmos not being there when she comes back that Jane is worried, it's with _him _not being there that she's worried.

What happened to him? He said that he would be back for her, why didn't he? Did he lie? Did he give up on her? No, she can't think like that. Thor had his reasons, whatever they may be.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a quick snack, Jane and Darcy found themselves drinking hot chocolate while sitting on the lab's roof, like they often do during their breaks.

The late afternoon sky was fading away, slowly giving place to the stars of the night, the same stars that have fascinated Jane for so many years.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Jane.

"What?" asked Darcy.

"The twilight" said Jane "Is just mind blowing, you know?"

"Jane, we are not going to talk about vampires, are we?"

Jane shot a quick, annoyed look at Darcy before continuing.

"No! We are talking about this wonderful phenomenon right before our eyes!"

"Oh, this? It's just becoming night, it happens every day, what's so wonderful about it?"

Jane shot another annoyed look at her. Darcy didn't mind, she was quite used to it, to be honest.

"Is just… well… You see, my father used to be a fan of mystery, supernatural stories" said Jane "he specially loved 'The Twilight Zone', and I was pretty fond of it too, but I always considered the title to be silly, I mean 'Twilight Zone'? What does that even mean?"

"They could have called it 'The Equinox Principle' and it would make just as much sense" Jane continued "at least, that's what I used to think. It wasn't until I started my studies in Astrophysics that I understood it"

"Yes, it happens every day, but still! It's just so beautiful. It's the time when the day clashes with the night, when the darkness meets the light, and the only thing separating them is this thin line" Jane stood up facing the horizon with a look of distant wonder in her eyes "There's just something mysterious about it, like it's hiding something. Calling for us, challenging us to uncover its mysteries!"

Darcy started to see where her boss was heading to. "Uh, Jane?" she tried to call, but Jane ignored her.

"Can't you see Darcy? Just out of our reach, there's some kind of magical place hidden in there! It's Neverland! It's The Land of Oz! It's Asg-" Jane suddenly stopped, clenching her fists while tears start forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, Jane" Darcy said while holding her in a friendly hug.

"It… It's the twilight zone…" Jane completed in an almost apologetic tone. "He's there, you know"

"I know, I know"

"O-out of reach"

As the young woman comforts her crying boss, the last lights of the day give way to the dark of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Jane lies on her bed, moments before falling asleep, she looks out of the window, into the starry sky and makes a silent vow.

I promise.

I'm gonna reach the twilight.

**The End**

**_Author's Notes:_ So, this has been sitting in my desktop for three months, and only now I decided to finish and publish it. I hope you guys like it.  
**

**Please, tell me if you find any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
**

**Also, make sure to read my other Thor fic "The Queen of Asgard", if you liked this (sorry, for the shameless plug)  
**

**Please Read & Review  
**


End file.
